Junker Trio
by MorganicOrganic
Summary: Fed up with his world Harry uses the veil to go to a new one to start anew and meets our two favourite Aussies
1. Chapter 1

Giving up

Looking over the battlefield in front of me I spotted Voldemort smirking from his position high above his Death Eaters sending the odd curse at whoever came near him. Starting at a slow walk I made my way toward him, striking down any death eater who came near me using my wide knowledge of curses to make a path toward Snake-Face. Out the corner of my eye I saw Neville fighting Bella-Bitch getting revenge for his parents as he cast spells with one hand the other grasping the sword of Gryffindor as he got the upper-hand in their duel.

Looking back in front of me I saw that Voldemort recognised me and brought out his own wand to begin our own final duel "Ah Potter I shall enjoy killing you" boasted the maniac wand pointed ready to cast the killing curse at me smirking back "Good luck with that Tom, you've tried to kill me for the past 18yrs with no such luck" I spat back laughing almost gleefully as I saw the outrage on his face and so our fight began with him casting Avada Kedavra and I dodged to the right, casting a Flippendo back.

Seeing that I had successfully knocked him off his feet I rushed over to the Noseless monster as he tried to get up and quickly pulled out the pocket knife Sirius had given me for my birthday a while back and spun it around in my hand. As I neared him I steadied my hand and drove the blade through whatever was left of Voldemort's black heart and smiled grimly as I pulled the knife out with a squelching sound.

Collapsing in relief I began to laugh to myself as I realised it was finally over, after all these years the man who ruined his life was finally dead and not coming back. The last thing I saw was a bloody Neville hovering over me worriedly as I fell unconscious.

Blinking repeatedly as I woke up the hospital wings bright light hurting my eyes I was relievedto see that I was alone and I let myself relax as much as I could in the hard hospital bed I tensed as I heard footsteps come down the hall toward where I was. Craning an ear, I listened in to the hushed conversation "But Mione Harry's gone dark! We'd be in danger if we stay friends with him! I tell you he's going dark he'll kill us when he gets the chance" Ron rushed trying to keep his voice down (and failing miserably). "I know that Ronald, did you see how he killed You-Know-Who? That's proof right there, we'll just pretend for a little while longer so we can change his will so we get all his money, books and artefacts" came Hermione's hasty reply as they neared me.

Grimacing slightly as the duo entered the room I forced a neutral expression on my face pretending I hadn't just heard that conversation "You alright mate? You've been unconscious for days, magical and emotional exhaustion" questioned the Red head with a fake smile on his face, looking rather constipated to be honest. "I feel fine Ron just a bit tired and can't wait to get out of this bloody bed" I replied back laughing awkwardly rubbing the back of my head.

"The usual then Harry?" laughed back Hermione and I nodded in agreement, "well we'd love to stay and chat Harry but we've got plans, we didn't think you'd be awake" she finished and began walking out the door Ron following. Sighing I got up and out of the bed and wordlessly transfigured my clothing into something more appropriate and apparated to Gringotts.

Shaking my head to get rid of the dizziness I looked around the bank and walked toward a free Teller and asked "Can I please talk to my account holder Master Goblin" with a polite tone still feeling guilty about the dragon incident. The goblin sneered at Harry and replied in a curt tone follow Griphook, he will take you to Clawtooth your account manager" he finished sneer twisting into a cruel smile. Smiling back nervously I looked toward the goblin that had been picked to take me further into the bank, feeling bad I apologised "I'm reaaly sorry Master Griphook about the whole incident before" too which Griphook nodded in acceptance as they reached an office marked High Master Clawtooth and entered. "You may leave Griphook" ordered the aged goblin sat behind the large desk, "Lord Potter-Black what can I do for you today?" he inquired.

"I would like to change half the vaults of both Black and Potter changed into muggle money, both pound and quarters, shillings and the like. The rest use how you wish, think of it as an apology about the Dragon accident" I offered hoping I didn't piss off the goblin, however rather than anger Clawtooth just looked lost about what I had just said. "Lord Potter-Black we can do one better, we can give you a bottomless wallet/bag that will give you the desired currency you need. But why are you doing this" questioned Clawtooth, smiling sadly at the goblin I replied "because there is nothing left here for me, the Veil isn't actually an instant death it leads to another dimension and that's where I plan to go, i have nothing keeping me here anymore".

Walking out of the bank i was happy with the changes i had made to my will everything will go to those who were friends throughout my life, and a letter sent to each of those i called family looking up at the red sky, quite fitting after what had occured during the day, the brutality of Voldemort's death still fresh on my mind as i walked toward the closest Floo and heading to my destination hidden beneath the invisibility cloak only taking it off when i reached the aforementioned 'Chamber of Death' where hundreds of wizards have supposedly met their ends-to the ministries knowledge anyway.

I walk to the centre of the room slowly gathering my thoughts and feelings, clearing my mind to the best of my ability-not very well let it be said as tears began falling from my cheeks in rivers as i thought about everyone i had lost on the way to where i am now.

 _Countless Hogwarts students, Colin Creevey, Snape, Percy, Luna,Tonk,Remus, Dumbledore, Sirius, Mum, Dad_

Walking into the Veil was like walking through a waterfall, cold and wet, leading to a dark corridor that seemingly didn't end the sides of the path a mixture of purples and blacks in contrast to the path i was on (Think KH2 where you fight alongside Axel against all the nobodies it looks like that) and the bright light that became more blinding as i neared it until-

Heat.

That was the first thing i felt when i passed out the other side of the Veil, looking at a wide expanse of...desert? Great, casting a cooling charm on myself i made my way toward the ;arge clump of buildings i could see in the distance hoping i'd actually make it to the place before i collapsed from all this sun and heat my body used to the cool and damp weather of the UK stark contrast to where i am now-wherever that may be.

Little time-skip to Harry nearing Junkertown

Nearing the giant city i was amazed as i noticed it was all built from scraps yet it kinda fit its surroundings showing the tough and headstrong residents inside as i neared the gate, or what i assumed was the gate i noticed two figures getting thrown out.

One was a tall man, gangly yet lightly muscled with a robotic arm and leg? Is that even physically possible? With blonde hair that seemed to be missing in some places smoldering in others and covered in dirt. If that man was odd then the guy to his side got the crown, his large size dwarfed his comrade by a good few feet as well as being well over triple the breadth of the other man. His oddest part however was the large modified gasmask he wore over his face that seemed to let him breathe but not much else-i wonder how he ate?

"And never come back!" came a strong Australian accent, well that tells me where i am i guess. Approaching the now standing and recovered men i waited for them to notice me and waved in greeting "Well who are you mate? Don't recognise ya as a junker, you lost by any chance? I'm Junkrat and this is my pal Roadhog!" the smaller man introduced looking at me curiously though i noticed a huff of indignation from the masked man at being called a 'Pal'.

Smiling at the younger mans enthusiasm i replied to him happily "I am Harry, just a traveler who got a little lost, how come you two were thrown out?" this caused a growl from Junkrat who spat "Couldn't take a bloody joke that's what! I wasn't gonna actually kill the Queen...probably" a snort from the larger man saying otherwise.

"Well if you're a travelling man wanna travel with us? We plan on going around the world on a...job to get back at this place if ya want ta come with-no promises on yer safety though" the excitable man offered very happy considering they'd just been kicked from their house and home though it didn't phase them.

Shrugging i nodded "Sure, i mean i've not got anything to do so going other places sounds fun! And don't worry about me i've got special skills of my own" we shook on it and headed to pick up the duos belongings and their transportation before we left Junkertwon in the dust.

As we sped away a question popped to my mind spontaneously "What year is it by the way?" raising an eyebrow at the question Junkrat replied "2076, how did ya not know?"

Tada! One-shot or shall i continue? please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Junker trio continued!

Random town-Japan

 _Why did i go with these two?_ i thought as i watched them terrorize an arcade of all things nicking a childs sweets and looting all the claw machines for these weird onion things Mako seems to love so much, causing damage to anything in sight and sighed walking to the entrance knowing it'd be awhile before the duo got bored. _Time to get comfortable_ as i got outside i conjured up a chair and fell into a light doze, ignoring the explosions i could hear.

London, England

I full on face-palmed at the actions of the two absolute pillocks i'd become friends with as we easily waltzed up to the entrance that lead to The Tower of London where the crown jewels were held. Junkrat walked up to the beefeaters and proceded to...Punch them and run away forcing them to give chase as me and Mako made our way in a lot more subtly that the maniac did. Casting a notice-me-not charm on the two of us made it much easier but for those that spotted us were quickly dispatched either by a simple stupefy or the by Mako's monstrous hook, _poor bastard_ i thought as we neared our destination. At this point i had become numb to the duo's killing only stepping in if they dared to injure a child or elderly-they knew not to try it at this point else face the consequence.

Reaching the Tower we both got a little suspicious of the lack of guards around its only opening, dropping the charm we walked on and the door creaked open only to reveal our missing partner in crime giggling-hair on fire signifying where the guards had been. "Well then fellas let's get us those jewels eh?" i offered the two aussies, Jamison tripping up the many stairs that led to the area the jewels were kept, Mako's heavy breathing and Jamie's pegleg being the only sound in the building.

Finally reaching the top of the Tower "How-many-bloody-stairs-can-a-tower-need?" panted out Jamie as we all collapsed in a pile, legs killing us from the strain. Mako huffed in annoyance and i groaned "We gotta get down the steps afterwards too" earning another pair of groans as they realised further pain that awaited them. However seeing the Jewels sat right in front of them we grew giddy, well me and Jamie did you can never tell with Mako at times. Heaving ourselves up off the ground we all marveled at the jewels and expensive they were eyes gleaming at the prospect of wearing and owning them (even if only for a limited time). Jamie reached out to grab the crown and staff only to be jolted out of his trance by the sound of an aged voice coming from the stairwell "You treasonous no-good half-wits. Get away from those! They belong to her majesty! I'll not let you get your dirty paws on them, no one has in 60yrs of me being the chief guard.

Today will not change that!" and with that the body of an 80+ man appeared clad in traditional beefeater garb with a few small differences to show his position-including the keys around his neck. He was armed with a pointed cane-which he pointed at us as if we'd find it threatening, if anything it just made me pity the man further. He didn't help his case when he charged toward me-only for me to side-step and hold an arm out to stop him injuring himself. A still grinning Jamison grabbed the crown and plonked it on his head before taking the staff and holding ina mocking way before doing the worst accent i have ever heard and said "I, your new king demand you give me all your belonging and you are relieved from your duty!" sniggering at how bad the accent was it caused the old man to rage and splutter incoherently. Casting a light sleeping spell on the man i set him down (what if he had stress problems?)and prepared for our decent down the tower. Alas it is not a dark lord that can defeat the great Harry Potter but bloody stairs!

Gibraltar 2 months later

Getting of the high tech plane i had never been so glad to be on solid ground, and after hanging around with Jamison and Mako you get used to reckless driving but nothing like that journey. _Oh look, a welcoming party_ i thought as the three of us got out to a group of people each giving us a varying degree of looks _well make do with what you have i suppose_ is what i thought to myself as i swung by small bag over my shoulder (shrinking spells and bottomless bags are amazing for storage). "Why hello! I am Harry Potter, former boy-who-lived, wizard and a few other things you'll get to find out if you become a friend" i grinned as i used my wand to cast a simple spell to produce small fireworks that burst soundlessly around me and i bowed.

"Awesome! Can ya show me some of ya tricks later luv?!" questioned a petite woman witha glowung chest smiling cheerily as she waved from where she was stood. Nodding in agreement she let out a small "woop!" before being shushed by a man with white hair and red visor and grinning old lady with similar coloured hair stood to the other side of the man. "It is good to meet you, now you can surely understand why we are so cautious of you and yor friends-what with you being criminals and that. Something that will not be tolerated during you time here do i make myself clear?" He ordered American accent obvious, nodding frantically i looked around for my friends not seeing them anywhere i searched for them around the compound and breathed a sigh of relief they were safe and being given a tour by a young musician by the sounds of it.

Breaking out of my thoughts by the quiet cough from the older woman i looked at her noticing her eyepatch and eygptian tattoo and she spoke up in a accented voice "I am sorry about Jack or Soldier76 as he goes by now. It is in his nature to be gruff, your friends are cuurrently being shown to their shared quarters as we decided you were the best to talk to. I am Ana Amari and this young lady is Lena Oxton she'll show you around once you meet the other members that are here currently rather than out on missions, though they are mainly scouting and recruitment ones right now." Nodding as the information went in i looked over to see Lena practically vibrating in excitement before she bounced over to me and began to drag me around introducing whoever we saw on the way to my room-that i would be sharing though no clue as to just who yet.

In the food hall we met with a giant german man named Reinhardt who was like a knight with a huge hammer (that was currently in his room) eating with him was a diminuitive man that seemed to be in every way shape and form a dwarf-though i refrained from saying it to his face who brandished some weird metal hand/hook thing at me and began talkung about turrets (which were very boring).

Lena then dragged me to medical where we met a very haggard Mercy-"Please call me Angela" who along with Ana was a healer and was currently helping out a woman in an armored outfit who was just having a heck up after healing a broken ankle from a bad landing called Fareeha and was Ana's daughter that was the leader of a security crew taht guarded a 'God AI' whatever an AI even was.

Our last stop was the training arena that had automated bots set up around it in various places to test weapons amomg other things, currently using it was a half-ninja robot called Genji who i had to stop myself from poking to see if he was real or like a cyberman from Doctor Who. He even used a frickin' samurai sword and ninja stars! Tracer then pulled me away from the man so he could actually practice and led me to my room, number 23 that i was sharing with some guy named Lucio. Tracer bid me goodnight before vanishing and i quickly fell face first onto the-admitedly very comfortable bed and felt fast asleep wondering how tomorrow would go.

AN: Uh well...i continued it? i hope ya like but idk how i feel about it. Apologies about Harrys character i just feel like after the war he would've changed his views and after being with the two junkers he became used to it-though he still had some morals.


End file.
